Social network sites and other web sites allow a user to adjust certain settings. However, current settings pages suffer from poor visibility and actionable ability on behalf of the user. A lot of settings that a user may want to adjust are not readily apparent or easily identifiable as to what these settings actually are and how they may affect the user. Therefore, finding settings and determining their meaning can be difficult.